Crush Attack
by crazyclamp
Summary: I looked at Malfoy and asked "Since when did I became your girlfriend?" "You became my girlfriend the moment I kissed you." He replied and kissed her again but this time it was much more sweeter than the first. Rated T just to be safe :)


**Disclaimer: Yes I own Harry Potter... In my dreams of course... *sigh***

**A/N: Voldemort was defeated. Hermione and the others are on their seventh year and Ginny was on her sixth year. :)  
**

**this is my first attempt for HP fanfic so please be nice... :) I am a DraMione shipper... It's obvious isn't it? we'll go on read... :D**

* * *

**xxONESHOTxx**

* * *

**Crush Attack**

* * *

It was Saturday and the sun was up when a certain red-headed gryffindor girl woke up and crawled out of bed. She walked away from the sleeping figures in her dormitory and went to the bathroom where she took her morning shower. She got out from the bathroom wearing a yellow tank top under a red hooded jacket and a navy blue jeans which was all given by her best friend, Hermione.

Knowing that it was still early for a Saturday morning she went to the common room and sat in front of the fire place. While she was seated there she desperately tried to think of something to do when a certain event from yesterday came fluttering back in her mind. She sat up straight and her eyes narrowed into slits when her mind's wheels started turning and figuring out what had transpired between the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess.

* * *

**GINNY**

What happened yesterday? Maybe I was hallucinating. Right. That can't be true and so I conclude that what I saw yesterday was just an illusion created by my brain. But, why the hell did she stop talking when the stupid ferret passed by? Why? I even saw her blush when he nodded in our direction and acknowledged us. Yes. Draco Bloody Malfoy acknowledged us(Me,Hermione,Ron,Harry,Luna and Lavender) with a nod. What I'm thinking about is that why Hermione Jean Granger blushed when there was nothing to blush about.

That was not the only thing that had surprised me on that day though, because I think... No... I saw him look at her intently as if he's trying to tell her something but since he's such a good actor and she's a great actress in her own way, nobody noticed the tiny exchange that happened between them except for me and Luna of course. I refused to believe what I've seen but, I can't help myself but to give in to my desire to find out what was happening between the two. I mean I just can't let this pass me by without even knowing a single thing about what had happened. Merlin! Maybe they're... Impossible!

* * *

**HERMIONE**

Okay. So, I admit that my girly side had been attacking me for several months now. Merlin! Of all the things that could happen with me! This... This has to happen! Merlin! Since after the death of Voldemort I've been harboring a secret crush towards my greatest enemy. I know! It's preposterous. Harry and Ron would never be able to forgive me if they ever found out that I have a crush on him. When he had changed sides and joined the order I started admiring him. He was brave and he doesn't know it and since my idiot best friends are so stubborn, they refused to accept that Malfoy had changed for the better. Yes, he changed sides and helped us in defeating Voldemort. He fought along side with us and I saw how he care about others, especially his mom. He really value and love his mom and that's what had cause me to like him.

And yes, now you know that I have a crush on him that is why my heart nearly leap out off my chest yesterday when he acknowledged me and my friends with a nod. That's not just it, he even looked at me intently like what he always does when he wants to talk to me in private. He talks to me right now since I became the head girl and he the head boy and that is also a reason as to why we spend almost all of our spare time together.

Ugghh! I like him so much. His blonde hair, gray eyes, and handsome face. His wit and intellect and I really like him.

* * *

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts and missed the soft creaking of the door. Somehow the intruder had managed to enter the room without her noticing him. He went directly at Hermione's back in order to conceal him from her view. He covered her eyes making her jump out of her little world of fantasies about a certain blonde. She went stiff and she gripped the intruder's hand and asked "Who are you?"

The boy didn't say anything and Hermione doesn't like it when she doesn't know anything and so with her acquired skills from the war and her acquired knowledge about defending herself against enemies she gripped the hands of the intruder, turned around with such force that even the intruder didn't expect, she threw a great hard punch on the intruder's stomach making him clutch his abdomen and wince in pain.

"GOD DAMN IT GRANGER!" The boy said and when Hermione saw him, her eyeballs nearly protruded out of her eyelids because of shock.

"Oh my gosh! Malfoy, I'm so sorry!" she said running to him and helping him stand up properly. Draco continued to wince in pain as Hermione helped him sit on the couch.

"I really am sorry Malfoy. It was your fault though." she said sitting down with him. When Hermione was sitted beside him someone laughed and they both turned to see who it was.

* * *

**GINNY**

I was entering the heads' common room and that's when I saw Malfoy covering Hermione's eyes. I really can't believe what I am seeing this time. Malfoy willingly touching Hermione is something that would never happen in a million years and yet here I am witnessing it. I observed them more carefully and that's when I saw Hermione stiffen. She asked who he was but he didn't respond. Uh-oh... this things make her brunette friend angry. She doesn't want it when she does not know something and yet what happened next was really unexpected because her friend, Hermione Jean Granger, just turned with forced surprising her attacker and gave him a very memorable punch in the stomach. It took me some time to absorb what happened and then I laughed really really really hard and I'm sure the whole Hogwarts students would hear me even from a mile radius.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

"Ginny!" I squealed indignantly when I saw who was laughing and is also the same time when Malfoy chose to say a beautiful string of courses ranging from the most simple to the more complicated curses you could imagine him capable of saying.

"My my! Hermione that was a pretty good and strong punch! Do it again! Do it again!" Ginny said. Malfoy glared at her.

"Weaslette, would you shut the fuck up?"

"Ooops. Sorry ferret but I can't you see that was such a wonderful sight you being punched by a girl because you covered her eyes is a very wonderful Hogwarts story! I can't wait to pass it out! That would be beautiful! They would all talk about it and oh..."

"Ginny" I interrupted her ranting before Malfoy here blew up and do something so stupid that would make him land in detention.

"Oh..." She looked at us pointedly and added. "You two." She was pointing her fingers at us now. "What are you hiding?"

I looked at her and then at Malfoy who was now looking at Ginny who was looking like a fish out of water.

"What are you talking about Weasley?" he said still clutching his stomach. I think I really punch him hard and now I am so guilty.

Then again my thoughts were interrupted by my red headed friend. "You two are acting odd. Yesterday you" she said pointing at me "You were blushing yesterday when Malfoy acknowledged us at the corridor and you" she was pointing at Malfoy now "you were looking at her as if she's going to a far away land and would never come back!" she finished with a high pitched tone.

He looked at me when I looked at him. I blushed furiously at the memory of yesterday and I am sure as hell that I looked like a ripe tomato right now. While he closed the distance between me and him I bit my lower lip indicating my nervousness at that moment. He pulled me from the waist and then he kissed me on the cheek. If it was possible I blushed even further at his touch and when I looked up to see Ginny's face I was shocked to see her grinning like a child when he or she had received something very special.

"For your information Weaslette, Hermione here is my girlfriend." and with that said he cupped my chin with his right hand and kissed me on my lips. It was a sweet kiss by the way.

"Oh my Gosh! I am going to tell everybody!" She went out of the room hurriedly itching to spread whatever it was that she had witnessed.

I looked at Malfoy and asked "Since when did I became your girlfriend?"

"You became my girlfriend the moment I kissed you." He replied and kissed her again but this time it was much more sweeter than the first.

* * *

When they ate breakfast that morning, everybody were whispering and most of the girls were squealing with delight talking about how cute the couple was and when the said couple entered the great hall hand in hand there were three loud thuds which made everybody's head turn. In the floor lying was Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley while on the teachers table, Snape's head was seen on his plate.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading... :) hoped you liked it even though it was just a silly one. :D**

**Please leave a review :)  
**

**By the way, this story is entitled crush attack since I wrote this thinking of my crush... so yeah i think it's somehow unrelated but oh well I can't think of any other title right now so yeah I'll stick with this. :)**

**I also have other fanfics about card captor sakura and tsubasa reservoir chronicles, if you're a fan please pay a visit to my profile and read. :) (I know this is a shameless promotion but hey this is fanfiction and we all want our stories to be read right so yeah.) :) thanks again**

**-crazyclamp**


End file.
